


Shards

by Dellessa



Series: Shards [1]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Mech-preg, Rape/Non-con References, Sticky Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended. Starscream’s nightmare has just began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Shards (碎片)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322346) by [interburstgap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap)



> Title:Shards  
> Verse: Shattered Glass  
> Series:None  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Non-Con. Mech-preg. Humiliation. Voyerism. Tentacles. Sticky.  
> Pairings: Megatron/Starscream, Optimus Prime/Starscream  
> Summary: The war has ended. Starscream’s nightmare has just began.  
> Note: VERY Triggery content. Read the warnings before you proceed. D:  
> Prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=162539#t162539  
> The Decepticon rebellion is finally crushed, Optimus Prime decides to torture his defeated enemy by enjoying himself with Megatron's beloved mate: Starscream (or if you really want, it can be another mech).  
> Bonus points for if a sparkling is in the works.  
> Words:1115

Megatron’s arms stretched above his head, taking his weight as he dangled from the chains suspended from the ceiling.  His pedes barely touched the floor. The last battle had been disastrous. He looked about the dark room, trying to focus.    
  
“So good of you to finally join us.” A voice rumbled from the darkness. Megatron flinched, he knew that voice. Knew it all too well. “You are just in time to witness the show.”  Optimus said in a conspiratorial tone as he stepped into the light. The door beyond opened; and Ratchet stepped inside, a red and white seeker in tow.    
  
The medic smirked, as he offered the chain that was attached to the seeker’s neck to the Prime. “He is clean my lord. I removed the firewalls, as you asked. And he has an emberling.”  
  
Optimus chucked, pulling on the chain until the seeker stumbled. “Excellent. I have been waiting on this a long time. A very long time.”  
  
Starscream’s optics flickered past the Prime, to Megatron where he was strung up against the wall. “Please don’t do this, Orion. Please. You loved me once. Please.”  
  
“Oh, my dearest, Star. Do you really think I will let you go now that I have you?”  He walked around the seeker, caressing his wings until he heard Starscream’s vents hitch. “I might even let you keep the emberling.” He leaned in, whispering into Starscream’s audial, his optics on Megatron who struggled against the chains. “Perhaps, if you please me.”  
  
Megatron jerked and wrenched against the chains that bound him, “Let him go you monster!”  
  
Prime’s deep laughter filled the room.There was a madness to it. ”I hardly think you are in a position to make demands.”   
  
He pulled on the chain, pulling the seeker against him.  “So lovely. Always so lovely.” He moved his free hand down the seeker’s wing, pinching the wing-tip until Starscream made a keening sound. “Finally mine.” He smiled at Megatron over Starscream’s shoulder, before claiming the seeker’s lips.  He was thorough, but it had always been that way when they had been together before the war.  Kissed him until the seeker moaned against his lips, and his hand settle on Prime’s chest.  As much as his mind did not want it, his body urged him to give in. The kiss broke, and he looked up at Optimus with a dazed expression as he was pushed down onto the berth.    
  
“Please.” Starscream whimpered, trying to squirm out from under the Prime.  “Don’t do this. Please.”  He looked up at Optimus, his optics already leaking cleanser. “Please don’t. You once loved me. Don’t do this.”     
  
Optimus unhooked the chain, and let it fall to the floor. “I never stopped loving you. And soon you will feel the same.”   
  
Starscream struggled in earnest as Optimus pinned his arms about his head and his fingers drifted down, dipping into seams and finally teasing Starscream’s interface panel. “Open up, Star.” He crooned. “I might even let him live if you don’t fight this.”  
  
Starscream made a choking noise, his optics settling on Megatron. “Please don’t. We are bonded. Please---”  
  
“Not for long. If one knows how to do it, breaking a bond is not so hard.”   
  
“Orion---”  
  
“I told you that you would be mine.” Prime smiled, serene in his madness. “Hurting him...that is just an extra bonus.”   
  
Starscream’s vents hitched as he let the panel slide open. “Just don’t hurt him....do...just do whatever you want.”  
  
Prime chuckled. “I won’t hurt him... now.”  He pushed one digit into Starscream’s dry valve, working on the nodes inside until lubricant began to build up.   
  
The seeker whimpered, and off-lined his optics, unable to look at his bond-mate who still struggled in the chains, yelling.   
  
A second finger joined the first, and scissored inside of him, hitting off the nodes and sending a shot of pleasure up his spinal strut. Starscream whimpered, his hips twitching as Prime began to move the fingers in and out of him, a charge already building up.    
  
Optimus leaned in, catching Starscream’s lips, clearly amused. “Your body remembers me.” He murmured.  “Still wants me.”   
  
“Never.”  
  
“I can tell otherwise, Star.” He pushed a third finger in, chuckling as the callipers adjusted readily. He distracted the seeker, moving his fingers in and out until the seeker keened on the brink of overload, and then stopped. His own interface panel flicked open, and he sat up, scooting to the edge of the berth; facing Megatron as he pulled the seeker into his lap, impaling him.   
  
Starscream’s scream was more startle than pain, as the callipers adjusted to the girth of the spike now deep inside him. He whimpered deep in his throat as he met Megatron’s gaze for a moment before he looked down, humiliated.   
  
Optimus smiled, his eyes locked with Megatron’s as he gripped Starscream’s hips and began a fast pace. Starscream had always been responsive, and now was no different than before. Responsive and vocal. He grinned as he held onto the seeker possessively, and thrust into him roughly, finally sending Starscream into overload. The callipers in the seekers’s valve spasmed, and clamped down tightly, finally pushing the Prime into his own overload.  
  
Megatron screamed and thrashed in his chains. The scream ended in broken sobbing.  
  
Optimus sagged back onto the berth, taking the seeker with him. He pulled out, laying the seeker back on the berth carefully, and watched him.  Starscream looked up at him, dazed. Optimus loomed over him, fingers plucking the seams of his chest plating. They slid back,  revealing the seeker’s ember. Optimus hmmm’d, leaning forward he touched it. Optimus’ own chestplates opened, and before Starscream could make a sound of protest Optimus slammed their chests together.  Optimus dived in, shredding his bond with Megatron until there was not a ghost of it left.  Megatron’s screams were only drowned out by Starscream’s own. Optimus smiled inside, concentrating a he insinuated a bond with the seeker, replacing what he had had with Megatron. He had not expected the surge of approval from the matrix, or its tentacles to surge forward, caressing the seeker’s ember.  Starscream keened in pain from the caress, and clung to Optimus until the Matrix grew tired of the game and released him.   
  
Optimus sprawled across the berth, and pulled Starscream against him. The seeker whimpered. Optimus ignored it, instead marveling at the new bond between them. He petted the seeker’s plating and considered the situation. “You may keep the emberling...provided you behave, my love. If you behave.”   
  
Starscream’s ember clenched in his chest, and his optic’s drifted to the still form of Megatron.  Nothing would ever be right again.


End file.
